It is well known that drawing, writing, and creating artwork are significant activities in the learning and development processes of children. The writing or drawing implements used by children when partaking in these activities are often messy and may result in stains to clothing and other unintended surfaces. For example, markers, pens, pencils, and paints often leave permanent marks or stains on any surface with which they come into contact. Various implements and substances have been developed to reduce the risk of stains while also providing an easily useable product that produces vivid colors in the final artwork.